1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a pull-tab assembly and, more particularly, to a rotatable pull-tab assembly which substantially reseals a dispensing aperture of a beverage container to, in turn, preserve and/or retain the contents therein.
2. Background Art
Pull-tab assemblies have been known in the art for years. While conventional pull-tab assemblies have been known in the art, issues relative to the resealability of the dispensing aperture associated with beverage containers remains largely problematic. In particular, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, traditional beverage containers do not provide means for resealing the dispensing aperture, thereby exposing any beverage contained therein to outside contaminates such as insects and/or debris. To be sure, the inability to reseal and/or cover the dispensing aperture may have substantially adverse implications for individuals who are susceptible to allergic reactions from insect bites and/or stings—including anaphylactic shock and, in some cases, death.
Additionally, beverage containers are frequently wasted when one of the following occurs: (1) the contents in the beverage container loses carbonation; (2) the beverage container loses some or all of its contents via a spill; and/or (3) the contents in the beverage container becomes contaminated through exposure of the same via the dispensing aperture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable pull-tab assembly that, among other things, remedies and/or minimizes the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with conventional pull-tab assemblies and containers having the same.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.